


Lo inevitable del hubiera

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo huye a la seguridad del Ikaruga cuando todo se le sale de control, no espera en realidad que alguien le siguiese. No tendría que haber quedado nadie para seguirle. [SemiAU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo inevitable del hubiera

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, quería algo que incluyese a Rollo… bueno, ahí tienen.

―Me hubiera gustado que no llegásemos a esto.

El arma que apuntaba a su sien, sin embargo, no parecía pensar en concordancia. Suzaku se vio rápida y finamente frustrado en su intento por aprehender al mortífero instrumento que Lelouch tenía por hermano.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo su agarre del muchacho se vio deshecho para dar paso a la situación que ahora se desarrollaba. Con Rollo a un costado, sosteniendo la pistola y apuntándole. Suzaku, que ni lento ni perezoso había tratado de equilibrar la balanza a su favor usando su tan ya famosa patada Kurukuru, solo acabó por asestarle un golpe al mobiliario de la sala. 

Y Rollo le apunta, solo que desde un ángulo distinto, tal vez.

―Si te refieres a la orden que pedí para interrogarte, podrías no haber intentado asesinar a una princesa de Britannia ―dijo Suzaku, que estaba doblado en el filo de una mesa.

—Me refiero al hecho de que ahora tengo que eliminar a uno de los amigos de mi hermano, al mejor y seguramente el único. Lelouch piensa que todo fue un error de coordinación entre los Caballeros Negros y la guardia de Nunnally. Le duele su sufrimiento, sí. Pero no me considera culpable. Solo tú lo sabes y no puedo permitir que le digas nada. Aunque es posible que ya hayas causado un daño irreparable solo por tu petición.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no se lo he dicho ya? Todo lo que sabes llega al punto en que aparentemente no lograron evacuar a Nunnally, cuando desapareciste.

—Para empezar; él no me ha llamado y, desde luego, está también que tú vinieses por mí.

Suzaku consideró, tal vez de forma muy acertada, que Rollo no había heredado las mismas capacidades de deducción que su hermano, aun así; una duda estaba rondando su mente, y después de poco, se atrevió a formularla. 

—Hace un momento, ya te tenía... ¿Cómo?

—¿Y cómo, si no? Geass. Sabes algo de esto, ya que estás bajo el influjo de uno.

Sí. Lo sabía, recordó Shikinejima y la orden de Lelouch, luego las disculpas y el plan. El reencuentro con el pequeño de los Lamperouge ahora parte de la resistencia y que, sorpresivamente, fue quien se apoderó del Vincent en uno de los tantos altercados entre los Caballeros Negros y las Fuerzas Armadas. 

Luego pensó en los acontecimientos recientes, en que FREIA estaba en su poder cuando activó la ojiva en medio de una suerte de trance, como controlado por un impulso que le era ajeno: la vida. Se haría de conocimiento público que él era un infiltrado de los Caballeros en la milicia de Britannia luego de destruir su base de operaciones en Tokyo, no después de que asesinara –incidentalmente– a la gobernadora. A Nunnally que era querida por numerados y britanos por igual. 

Entonces se dio cuenta. De que las ordenes no las había dado Lelouch, que las configuraciones del impacto de la ojiva habían sido modificadas y que él no habría tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir de no ser por su maldición. El pequeño no había esperado que él viviera y deliberadamente le había empujado a esa situación desesperada cuando incumplió las órdenes que le habían sido dadas. 

—Entiendo. Vaya que he entrado por la puerta grande, pero te lo advierto: no te lo dejaré fácil.

Haciendo justicia a su promesa, en ese momento Suzaku activó por debajo de las mesas una de las tantas alarmas de emergencia, consiguiendo con ello que las luces se apagaran, entre otras cosas. Envueltos en la oscuridad ni superioridad física ni poder de dioses servía de nada, por eso Rollo se dio vuelta dispuesto a marchar.

—Tampoco valdría el riesgo si sí ―Mas cuando tomó el pomo por donde recordaba su ubicación e intentó girarlo, este no lo hizo.

Y de los altavoces de la estancia sonó una temida voz—: _Nunca creí que mi hermanito fuese capaz de un acto tan atroz._

Fue entonces cuando el cuarto comenzó a girar. No literalmente, claro, pero en la cabeza de Rollo se sentía como si una vorágine vertiginosa y demoníaca se hubiera tragado las leyes de la física para permitirse darle una sacudida a su universo. 

Si su hermano había escuchado todo. Si acaso Lelouch sabía que él intentó asesinar a la Gobernadora del Área Once. Le iba a importar más bien poco que Rollo (acorde con Diethard) hubiese considerado como un importante impacto propagandístico la muerte de la muchachita, que no tiene más derecho para gobernar que su presunta divinidad y la de su casta, incitando así a los que todavía no eran partidarios de la rebelión a tomar las armas. Si Lelouch había escuchado que no negaba las acusaciones de Kururugi y además su muerte había formado parte de su plan.

Incluso de haber estado dispuesto a perdonarlo luego de aguantar sus sollozos, rogándole por una segunda oportunidad, haciéndose pasar por el niño desesperado que presumiblemente era y que no había tenido en consideración la antigua promesa de su hermano a su enamorada, también princesita britanna, de proteger a su familia pese a todo y todos. ¡Aún de él, sangre de su sangre!, Rollo ya no podía esperar nada de eso.

Ni el perdón de su hermano, ni las dulces lamentaciones a un lado de su cama disculpándose por haber sido tan duro con él, él; que solo intentaba ayudar, él; que había abandonado todo resguardo cuando Lelouch se lo pidiera tiempo atrás para ayudarlo en su lucha contra el imperio que les había quitado no solo una madre, también toda una vida. Aunque a Rollo le bastara con tenerle a él.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, hermano? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Tampoco podía esperar ahora el otro escenario, donde no huía, sino que se quedaba para encarar las acusaciones de Suzaku como un niño desorientado, muerto de inanición, pese a los esfuerzos de su hermano, debido a la rebelión y sus consecuencias. Ni aspirar a la pena de los superiores de la Orden que darían por inválidas las sospechas del otrora Caballero Honorario de Britannia, que solo por haber sido un Honorario, repudiando de su ascendencia japonesa, podrían haber ignorado.

Lelouch volvió a hablar a través de los altavoces. 

_―Para empezar, pactar con una bruja. Sí, eso podría ser. Es lo que te ha trastornado, dime: ¿qué te prometió? ¡¿Qué te pidió a cambio?!_

―Ella me dio poder para serte de utilidad. 

_―¡Útil! A mí me dio el poder para crear un mundo para ti. ¿Para qué querría yo tal cosa sin ti en él?_

―Sin mi poder no habría sobrevivido ni a la mitad de misiones que me encomendabas y tampoco me las habrías dado de no ser porque demostré ser apto para ellas ―rugió Rollo. 

Con la muerte de Euphemia el corazón roto de los dos jóvenes habría tenido que bastar para resquebrajar su unión. Esa pequeña fisura (de haberla aprovechado) habría hecho que al pasar una daga por en medio, Rollo fuera capaz de separarlos para siempre. Si Suzaku desconfiaba de Rollo y él lograba salir impoluto de la escoria de sus acusaciones, entonces Lelouch ya no tendría por qué hacer caso de Suzaku. Con el tiempo se harían más notorias sus diferencias, colocando la débil fachada de lo que entre ellos llamaban amistad como lo que realmente era: una excusa para no decirse rivales.

Y pudiendo usar esa situación la desperdició tontamente. Resultó ahí, parado en la negrura total de una de las salas del Ikaruga con Lelouch pidiéndole explicación a sus errores y, quizás lo peor, con Suzaku de público. Podría escapar, podría. Pero eso significaría darle definitivamente la espalda a su hermano.

La sala se llenó de la mortecina luz roja de emergencia y la puerta se abrió haciendo que Rollo retrocediera al tiempo que entrecierra los ojos.

Lelouch entra cabizbajo y habla. 

―Suzaku te va a escoltar a tu habitación, donde permanecerás hasta que decida qué hacer contigo. No solo pusiste en peligro el plan en que trabajamos todos los miembros de la Orden, sino que también de forma deliberada comprometiste la integridad y la vida de varios de los nuestros y de algunos aliados ―Suspira―, Rollo ¡Esto es serio! ¡Podrían crear una unidad de prisión solo para ti!

Se apoya en una de las mesas y sentencia―: Puedes retirarte.

Una vez fuera, Suzaku habla.

―Me hubiera gustado que no llegásemos a esto.

Rollo ríe encantado, sabe que no es verdad.


End file.
